Helena Bonham Carter
Die britische Schauspielerin Helena Bonham Carter wurde am 26. Mai 1966 in Golders Green, London geboren. Bonham Carter hatte ihr Filmdebüt in Es geschah am See von K. M. Peyto, bevor sie in ihrer ersten Hauptrolle in Lady Jane zu sehen war. Bekanntheit erlangte sie mit den drei E. M. Forster-Verfilmungen "Zimmer mit Aussicht" (1985), "Maurice" (1987) und "Wiedersehen in Howards End" (1992). Später spielte sie in Fight Club (1999) und in Die Flügel der Taube (1997), für den sie für den Oscar nominiert wurde. Einem großen Publikum bekannt wurde sie spätestens durch ihre mehrmalige Zusammenarbeit mit Tim Burton, der seit 2001 ihr Lebensgefährte ist, sowie durch ihr Mitwirken an den letzten vier Harry-Potter-Verfilmungen. Karriere Mit dem Geld, dass sie 1979 bei einem nationalen Schreibwettbewerb gewann, kaufte sie sich in die Schauspielschule "Spotlight" ein. Privates Seit 12 Jahren ist sie mit Tim Burton zusammen und hat mit ihm zwei Kinder. thumb|Helena Bonham Carter, links ihr langjähriger Freund Tim Burton und die beiden gemeinsamen Kinder. Filmografie *1983: Es geschah am See (A Pattern of Roses, Fernsehfilm) *1985: Zimmer mit Aussicht (A Room with a View) *1986: Lady Jane – Königin für neun Tage (Lady Jane) *1987: Miami Vice (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *1987: The Vision (Fernsehfilm) *1987: Maurice *1987: Wagnis der Liebe (A Hazard of Hearts) *1988: The Mask *1988: Six Minutes with Ludwig *1989: Das verflixte erste Mal (Getting It Right) *1989: Franziskus (Francesco) *1989: Helden (Arms and the Man, Fernsehfilm) *1990: Hamlet (Hamlet) *1990: The Early Life of Beatrix Potter *1991: Engel und Narren (Where Angels Fear to Tread) *1991: Brown Bear’s Wedding *1991: Jackanory *1992: Wiedersehen in Howards End (Howard’s End) *1993: Dancing Queen *1994: Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein *1994: Fatal Deception: Mrs. Lee Harvey Oswald (Fernsehfilm) *1994: A Dark-Adapted Eye (Fernsehfilm) *1994: Butter *1995: Geliebte Aphrodite (Mighty Aphrodite) *1995: Das Ende aller Träume (Margaret’s Museum) *1995: Jeremy Hardy Gives Good Sex (Stimme) *1996: Was ihr wollt (Twelfth Night: Or What You Will) *1996: Portraits chinois *1997: The Petticoat Expeditions (Stimme) *1997: Die Wonnen der Aspidistra (Keep the Aspidistra Flying) *1997: Wings of the Dove – Die Flügel der Taube (The Wings of the Dove) *1997: Hering auf der Hose (The Revenger’s Comedies/Sweet Revenge, Fernsehfilm) *1998: Vom Fliegen und anderen Träumen (The Theory of Flight) *1998: Merlin (Fernsehfilm) *1999: Fight Club *1999: Women Talking Dirty *1999: The Nearly Complete and Utter History of Everything (Fernsehfilm) *2000: Carnivàle (Fernsehserie, Stimme) *2001: Planet der Affen (Planet of the Apes) *2001: Novocaine – Zahn um Zahn (Novocaine) *2001: Football *2002: The Heart of Me *2002: Till Human Voices Wake Us *2002: Live aus Bagdad (Live from Baghdad) *2003: Henry VIII (Fernsehfilm) *2003: Big Fish (Big Fish) *2005: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *2005: Corpse Bride – Hochzeit mit einer Leiche (Stimme) *2005: Wallace & Gromit – Auf der Jagd nach dem Riesenkaninchen (Stimme) *2005: Magnificent 7 (Fernsehfilm) *2005: Conversation(s) With Other Women *2006: Sixty Six *2007: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix *2007: Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) *2009: Terminator: Die Erlösung (Terminator Salvation) *2009: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz *2009: Enid (Fernsehfilm) *2009: Der Grüffelo (The Gruffalo, Fernsehfilm, Stimme) *2010: Alice im Wunderland (Alice in Wonderland) *2010: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1) *2010: Toast *2010: The King’s Speech *2011: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2) *2012: Dark Shadows *2012: Les Misérables *2012: Große Erwartungen *2013: Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) *2013: Burton & Taylor (Fernsehfilm) Auszeichnungen *1996: International Fantasy Film Award in der Kategorie „Beste Schauspielerin“ für Das Ende aller Träume *1997: Film Excellence Award in der Kategorie „Beste Schauspielerin“ für Die Flügel der Taube *1997: Boston Society of Film Critic Award in der Kategorie „Beste Schauspielerin“ für Die Flügel der Taube *1997: Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award in der Kategorie „Beste Schauspielerin“ für Die Flügel der Taube *1997: NBR Award in der Kategorie „Beste Schauspielerin“ für Die Flügel der Taube *1998: Critics Choice Award in der Kategorie „Beste Schauspielerin“ für Die Flügel der Taube *1998: Chlotrudis Award in der Kategorie „Beste Schauspielerin“ für Die Flügel der Taube und Das Ende aller Träume *1998: Sierra Award in der Kategorie „Beste Schauspielerin“ für Die Flügel der Taube *1999: London Critics Circle Film Award in der Kategorie „Beste Schauspielerin“ für Die Flügel der Taube *2000: Empire Award in der Kategorie „Beste Britische Schauspielerin“ für Fight Club *2005: Best Actress Award in der Kategorie „Beste Schauspielerin“ für Conversations with Other Women *2008: Evening Standard British Film Award für Sweeney Todd - Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street und Conversations with Other Women *2009: Empire Award in der Kategorie „Beste Schauspielerin“ für Sweeney Todd - Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street *2010: Emmy Award in der Kategorie „Beste Leistung einer Schauspielerin“ für Enid *2011: British Academy Film Award für ihre Rolle als Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon in The King’s Speech (beste weibliche Nebenrolle) *2011: Commander of the Order of the British Empire[4] Nominierungen *1993: British Academy Film Award, „Beste Hauptdarstellerin“ in Wiedersehen in Howards End *1994: Golden Globe Award, „Beste Hauptdarstellerin in einem Fernsehfilm“ in Fatal Deception: Mrs. Lee Harvey Oswald *1998: Golden Globe Award, „Beste Hauptdarstellerin“ in Die Flügel der Taube *1998: British Academy Film Award, „Beste Hauptdarstellerin“ in Die Flügel der Taube *1998: Oscar, „Beste Hauptdarstellerin“ in Die Flügel der Taube *1998: Emmy, „Beste Nebendarstellerin“ in Merlin *1999: Golden Globe Award, „Beste Nebendarstellerin in einem Fernsehfilm“ in Merlin *2002: Empire Award, „Beste Britische Schauspielerin“ in Planet der Affen *2003: Emmy, „Beste Hauptdarstellerin“ in Live aus Bagdad *2003: Golden Globe Award, „Beste Hauptdarstellerin in einem Fernsehfilm“ in Live aus Bagdad *2008: Golden Globe Award, Nominierung für „Beste Schauspielerin in einer Komödie/Musical“ für Sweeney Todd - Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street *2009: Scream Award, „Best Villain“ in Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz *2009: Scream Award, „Best Cameo“ in Terminator Salvation *2010: Press Guild Awards, „Beste Schauspielerin“ in Enid *2011: Golden Globe Award, „Beste Nebendarstellerin“ in The King’s Speech *2011: Oscar, „Beste Nebendarstellerin“ in The King’s Speech Kommentar Bilder Bellatrix Lestrange00.jpg Snape, Narzissa, Bellatrix - HBP.jpeg Bellatrix.jpg Bellatrix Mysteriumsabteilung.png Bellatrix Große Halle.jpg Pettigrew, Narzissa + Bellatrix in Spinner's End.jpg Bellatrix 2.jpg Bellatrix in zerstörtem Askaban.jpg Bellatrix in Askaban.jpg Bellatrix Askaban.jpg Bellatrix Fahndungsposter.jpg Bellatrix Mysteriumsabt.jpg Bellatrix Lestrange 2.jpg Bellatrix - HBP.jpg Bellatrix Black Familienstammbaum.jpg Bellatrix verhöhnt Harry + DA.gif Bellatrix Lestrange Profil.jpg Bellatrix.gif Bellatrix Lestrange.jpg HBC 0.jpg HBC Vogue Cover.jpg HBC 1.jpg HBC 2.jpg HBC 3.jpg HBC 4.jpg HBC Lone Ranger.jpg HBC 5.jpg HBC 6.jpg Helena Bonham Carter + Tim burton.jpg HBC 7.jpg HBC 8.jpg HBC 9.jpg HBC 10.jpg HBC 11.jpg HBC 12.jpg HBC 13.jpg HBC 14.jpg HBC 15.jpg HBC 16.jpg HBC 17.jpg HBC 18.jpg HBC 19.jpg HBC 20.jpg HBC 21.jpg HBC 22.jpg HBC 23.jpg HBC 24.jpg HBC 25.jpg HBC 26.jpg HBC 27.jpg HBC 28.jpg HBC 29.jpg HBC 30.jpg HBC 31.jpg HBC 33.jpg Quellen *Helena Bonham Carter auf Wikipedia en:Helena Bonham Carter pl:Helena Bonham Carter Kategorie:Britische Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler / Schauspielerinnen (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Englischsprachige Synchronsprecher / Synchronsprecherinnen (Reale Welt)